Different
by Birdflame
Summary: Rainkit is the loner of the Clan. She just appeared, and no one knows what happened that night. She struggles to gain acceptance in a place that seems to be against her. "The rainy breeze will blow away the cold moon. Beware the cold moon."
1. Prologue

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Many, many moons worth of travel away from the four Clans lay another Clan called FrostClan. They lived by a lake as well, but their territory was different. There was a forest, yes, but there was a meadow and many streams going in and out of the lake. A nearly full moon floated over the calm water, giving it a peaceful aura. Inside a hollow tree outside of FrostClan territory, however, it was the opposite.<p>

A pale silver she-cat writhed around, struggling to give birth. She had hidden her pregnancy long enough from her Clanmates and if they found her now, it would be exile for them all of worse, death. She bit down on a stick, a muffled screech filling the air, and a tiny silver and white shape slid out onto the leaves. Silverfeather licked it briskly, but it didn't move. The first kit was dead.

Before the queen could fully comprehend it, another surge of pain went through her. And so it went until almost Moonset. By then the last kit, a dark gray kit, was born. Out of her four littermates, she was the only one who moved. She was actually alive. Silverfeather brought that kit to her belly. _She looks so much like Applefern._ "You'll be Rainkit."

Rainkit squeaked and resumed suckling.

* * *

><p>Silverfeather buried her four dead kits and ate the stack of parsley she had brought with her. She rolled around in some wet ferns and picked Rainkit up. The tiny kit started mewling as they crossed into the territory. The noise attracted a midnight patrol. "Silverfeather, what is this?" A dark gray tom asked, eyes narrowed.<p>

Silverfeather put the kit on her paws and faced her former mate. "I found her on the border when I was gathering herbs. I couldn't leave her."

"We'll see if Wildflower will nurse her. She's close enough to kitting." He picked Rainkit up and the cats headed back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry at how short this is.<strong>


	2. The Loner

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Rainkit watched her foster siblings play while she stayed back in the shade. She was three moons old, a quarter-moon older than them, and her eyes were turning from kit blue to green. Moonkit and Cloudkit never let her play with them because they considered her strange, as no cat knew exactly where she came from.<p>

"Hi, Rainkit." The dark gray she-cat turned her head and saw her best friend, Dustkit. He was born a few moons before her. He would become an apprentice any day now. "How are you?"

Rainkit sat up. "Bored. They won't let me play with them."

Dustkit licked her ear. "Would you like to play moss-ball?"

Rainkit nodded, stood up and started to follow Dustkit, but Moonkit shoved her aside. "Hi, Dustkit. Wouldn't you rather play with the cool kits and not the kittypet?"

"No. You two have fun. I'm going to play with Rainkit." Dustkit meowed coolly. He walked past her and back to Rainkit's side. She felt a surge of smugness at the expression on Moonkit's face as they padded away.

Rainkit looked up at the older kit. "Why did you choose to hang out with me instead?"

"Because she wants to use me as a weapon against you." Dustkit growled. "Besides, she already has a play pal. We don't. Us loners need to stick together." Rainkit winced slightly. Dustkit rested his tail on her shoulder for a heartbeat to show that he didn't mean to hurt her.

Dustkit grabbed a clump of moss and started rolling it into a ball. He then tossed it at the younger kit. Rainkit squealed happily and jumped up, batting it. Dustkit grabbed it and threw it back. Rainkit hit it again and so it went.

Eventually even Rainkit got bored of it. "Could you show me how to climb a tree?"

Dustkit hesitated. "I don't know."

"Please."

"Okay. Follow me." Dustkit padded over to the Tree. The Tree was a gigantic oak, much older than FrostClan. It was where cats learned how to climb for the first time. Moonkit and Cloudkit had already been taught by Clawscar, their father, but not Rainkit.

"To climb a tree is simple. Unsheathe your claws, make sure your grip the places in between the bark, and use the knotholes." He scampered up to the first branch. "It's easy."

Rainkit let her tiny claws find the notches as she carefully clambered up. She made it to the branch and clung on to it for dear life. It's a long way down. . . . "Great. Now how do we get down?"

"We go backwards." Dustkit wiggled back down. Rainkit started to go down, but suddenly a paw slipped. She yowled and tried in vain to recover her balance, but she was already falling. She managed to twist onto her paws at the last moment. When she landed, the momentum was too much and she collapsed.

The next thing Rainkit knew was something rough licking her pelt. It smelled like Wildflower. "Wildflower?" She mewed, opening her eyes. The silver tabby was looking down on her.

"Hush, Rainkit. Your leg almost broke. Silverfeather says you are very lucky."

Moonkit's sneer assaulted her ears. "Yeah, Fallkit. You can't even climb. I learned my first time."

Wildflower snapped, "Moonkit, quiet. If you're just going to bother Rainkit, then go outside." Moonkit bounded through the nursery entrance. "You should get some sleep."

Rainkit rested her head on her paws, miserable. _Moonkit's right. I can't even climb a tree. How can I expect to be a warrior?_

When she woke up again, there was a commotion outside. "What's going on?"

"Dustkit is becoming an apprentice now."

Rainkit jumped to her paws, wincing when her hind leg touched the ground, and walked outside as fast as she could. Dustkit was standing underneath the Tree, his fur sleek. Froststar was talking. "Stripepelt, you are ready for another apprentice. You trained Clawscar and Weaselfang and they are a credit to their Clan. I trust you will do the same with Dustpaw."

The tabby walked over to his new apprentice and they touched their noses together. All the cats of FrostClan yowled Dustpaw's name, but Rainkit thought she was the loudest. By then it was time to go back inside. Moonkit shoved her out of the way, muttering, "Rogue." Rainkit sighed and braced herself for a long night without Dustpaw to protect her.

* * *

><p>FrostClan:<p>

Leader: Froststar - very pale gray tom with green eyes

Deputy: Applefern - dark gray and white tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Silverfeather - pale silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Seedfoot - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Amberfrost - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Crowwing - black she-cat with yellow eyes

Stripepelt - light brown she-cat with darker stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice, Dustpaw - brown tom with yellow eyes

Grassclaw - brown and ginger tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Whitefur - white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Ravenpaw - black tom with amber eyes

Weaselfang - bright ginger she-cat with a white paw and green eyes

Goldengaze - white tom with gold eyes

Apprentice, Riverpaw - black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Greengaze - brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Clawscar - brown tabby tom with a scarred pelt and a single yellow eye

Breezestorm - ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Bluefire - blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Wildflower - silver tabby she-cat she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Moonkit and Cloudkit)

Kits:

Rainkit - dark gray she-cat with white patches and green eyes

Moonkit - silver she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Cloudkit - white tom with green eyes

Elders:

Singingbreeze - old tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes

Mossyfur - brown tom with yellow eyes

Thundergrowl - ginger tom with amber eyes and white flecks

* * *

><p><strong>One final note: Have a merry Christmas.<strong>


	3. Apprentice Ceremony

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>"Wildflower, you're licking my fur off!" Rainkit yelped and tried to wiggle away from the queen's tongue. Her foster mother held her down gently with a paw.<p>

"Today's a special day, Rainkit." Wildflower meowed, licking Rainkit's dark gray and white fur. "Your fur has to look good."

Rainkit gave up on escaping. "I have to _have_ fur for it to look good."

Luckily for the kit Froststar called the summons. Wildflower gave her a final lick and led her to the clearing. Moonkit and Cloudkit were sulking on the edge of the crowd, but at the moment Rainkit didn't care. _Today I'm going to become an apprentice._

Froststar yowled, "Today Rainkit has turned six moons old. Young one, step forward."

Pelt burning under the gazes of her Clanmates, she padded over to the Tree. She heard one cat whisper, "I feel sorry for whoever gets the rogue." It was all she could do to keep her chin high.

"Rainkit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Rainpaw. Amberfrost, you are ready for another apprentice. You have taught Clawscar and Bluefire. I trust you will pass on all of your skills to your new apprentice."

Rainpaw couldn't help feeling disappointed as the only cats who yowled her name were Froststar, Applefern, Silverfeather, Wildflower, Dustpaw, and Clawscar. The Clan moved away quickly. Amberfrost didn't even try to disguise the disappointment in her eyes. "First I'll show you around the territory."

"Okay." Rainpaw forced as much enthusiasm into her voice as she could, which wasn't very much.

Amberfrost loped through the entrance of the camp, which was a little tunnel that went underground like a rabbit burrow. On the side leading to the forest it was carefully hidden with moss. Amberfrost didn't even hold it back for Rainpaw, so she got a mouthful of moss. She stopped, retching at the horrible taste. Her mentor came back, her tail tip twitching. "Hurry up. It's just a little moss. It won't kill you."

"The taste might."

"Come on. We have plenty of territory to explore and not much time to do it. Tomorrow you'll have to get up at predawn, no matter what time you go to bed."

Rainpaw muttered something unintelligible and pulled herself free of the moss. Amberfrost ran off again. Rainpaw growled under her breath and chased after her. Her muscles, soft from sitting around camp, started burning soon enough, but didn't slow down. With each step, she fell farther behind, but she couldn't ask her mentor to slow down because she didn't have the breath. Finally she stopped, panting, and watched the ginger and white pelt of Amberfrost dart away. Rainpaw sat down, her tail limp on the leaves.

Eventually Amberfrost returned, her tail twitching in irritation. Her voice was as cold as her name. "What are you still doing back here?"

"I can't run as fast as you." Rainpaw meowed between breaths.

"Well -"

"What's going on here?" Silverfeather stalked out of nowhere, holding some herbs in her mouth.

Amberfrost's fur prickled noticeably. "Silverfeather, I'm trying to get my apprentice around the territory, but she keeps stopping."

Silverfeather put the herbs down. "Maybe you should slow down. She isn't as used to this as you are."

Amberfrost just flicked her tail and stalked away. "I don't care whether you follow me or not. Just be back at camp by sundown."

Rainpaw ducked her head sadly. "I don't think Amberfrost likes me. At all."

"What's not to like about you?" Silverfeather asked, wrapping her bushy tail around the apprentice. "You're smart and brave."

"And a mystery."

Silverfeather picked up her herbs. "Let's go back to camp. It's getting late already. The days are getting shorter."

Rainpaw nodded. "Anything you need help with?"

"Not at the moment, though could you hold back the moss covering when we get back to camp?"

"Sure." Rainpaw dashed ahead and grabbed the green stuff, pulling it back. Silverfeather rushed through and she followed, making sure the curtain was covering it completely before she went inside it.

Hardly any cat looked at her. Amberfrost was already back and was sharing prey with her mate, Grassclaw. Moonkit and Cloudkit were playing. Riverpaw and Ravenpaw were eating a thrush. When she approached them, Ravenpaw looked up. "Hi. Could I -"

"Actually, we have to go." The two littermates carried the bird over to the apprentices' den, which was an abandoned fox hole, and resumed eating. Rainpaw sighed and went over to the fresh-kill pile. As she bent her head to pick up a plump vole, the only prey left, Moonkit shoved her aside and took it. She glared at the kit. Even though the silver she-cat was younger than her, she was already a little bit bigger than her. Moonkit's pale blue eyes flashed with triumph and she trotted over to Cloudkit.

As Rainpaw went over to the apprentices' den to find a nest, Dustpaw called her over from the Tunnel. "Want to share?" He gestured at a small hare. "I caught it myself."

"Sure." Rainpaw moved over to her friend, laying down by him. As she took a bite, he asked, "How was your day?"

Rainpaw swallowed her mouthful. "Awful. I don't think Amberfrost likes me very much. She just left me with Silverfeather outside of camp." She took another bite, then stood up again. "I'm not very hungry. Besides, I have to get up at predawn tomorrow, and really every morning, I think."

"Let me show you to your nest. I'm tired, too." Dustpaw gulped down the rest of it quickly and stood up, walking to the den. "I had my first assessment today. I passed."

Rainpaw purred, nudging his shoulder with her head. They ducked into the hole and down the narrow tunnel. She felt it get wider and, despite the gloom, saw several nests. Dustpaw curled up in one toward the back. "You can sleep in this one." He pointed at one next to his. Rainpaw happily coiled up in hers and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>FrostClan:<strong>

Leader: Froststar - very pale gray tom with green eyes (Crowwing's mate)

Deputy: Applefern - dark gray and white tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Silverfeather - pale silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Seedfoot - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Amberfrost - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes (Grassclaw's mate)

Apprentice, Rainpaw - dark gray she-cat with white patches and green eyes

Crowwing - black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Dustpaw, Froststar's mate)

Stripepelt - light brown she-cat with darker stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice, Dustpaw - brown tom with yellow eyes

Grassclaw - brown and ginger tabby tom with dark blue eyes (Amberfrost's mate)

Whitefur - white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Ravenpaw - black tom with amber eyes

Weaselfang - bright ginger she-cat with a white paw and green eyes (Ravenpaw and Riverpaw's mother)

Goldengaze - white tom with gold eyes

Apprentice, Riverpaw - black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Greengaze - brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Clawscar - brown tabby tom with a scarred pelt and a single yellow eye (Wildflower's mate)

Breezestorm - ginger and white tom with amber eyes (Bluefire's brother)

Bluefire - blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes (Breezestorm's sister)

Queens:

Wildflower - silver tabby she-cat she-cat with blue eyes (Foster mother of Rainpaw, mother of Cloudkit and Moonkit, Clawscar's mate)

Kits:

Moonkit - silver she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Cloudkit - white tom with green eyes

Elders:

Singingbreeze - old tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes (Goldengaze 's mother)

Mossyfur - brown tom with yellow eyes

Thundergrowl - ginger tom with amber eyes and white flecks


	4. Secrets

**Happy 2015. Seems we survived 15 years longer than most people thought we would, and also just over 2 from another "Doomsday". How was your January 1st wherever you live?**

* * *

><p>"This is called the hunting crouch. You keep your weight evenly distributed on all four paws and creep forward slowly. Then you gather your power into your haunches and pounce." Froststar meowed, sinking into position. "Try it."<p>

When Froststar had heard what Amberfrost had done a quarter-moon ago, he had changed Rainpaw's mentor from her to himself. She could tell Moonkit was disappointed; the kit had always boasted that Froststar would mentor her.

Rainpaw did her best to mimic her mentor. Froststar nudged her left side. "You're leaning. Make sure you stay balanced." Rainpaw adjusted her pose. Froststar nodded and she took a careful step forward, then another. Froststar didn't say anything as she sank back onto her haunches. She took a deep breath and jumped onto a pile of leaves. To her surprise, something squished under her paws. She lifted her paws and saw blood. When she dug under the leaves, she saw a small mouse. It had been flattened by her. "Froststar, does this count as a catch even though I didn't mean to?"

Froststar sniffed it. "Prey is prey. This is your first catch, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good job." Rainpaw felt pleasure well up inside of her. "I'll let you carry it back into camp. Then you can take care of the elders."

Rainpaw picked up the mouse and the two cats padded through the forest. They went right past the Lake. Stripepelt and Dustpaw were practicing their fishing. Dustpaw looked over and waved his tail at his friend. Stripepelt didn't even glance at her, just dipped her head at Froststar. Froststar and Rainpaw started going up the slope to camp. When they entered it, Froststar went over to share prey with his mate. When she placed the mouse on the pile, Cloudkit and Moonkit ran over. "First catch?"

"Yes."

Moonkit smirked. "How'd you catch it? By sitting on it?"

"It doesn't matter how I caught it," Rainpaw growled, flushing under her fur, "but that I did. Have you caught anything, Moonkit? Maybe Froststar should show you how. Wait, he's my mentor, not yours."

Moonkit's smile turned into a scowl and she stalked back to the nursery, her tail lashing. Cloudkit hissed at the apprentice and followed his sister. Rainpaw looked down at the mouse she had been so proud of with shame in her eyes. She took a squirrel from the fresh-kill and went over to the elders' den. The honeysuckle den was quite big and seemed empty with only three occupants: Thundergrowl, Mossyfur, and Singingbreeze.

"Hi, Rainpaw." Thundergrowl meowed. Despite his age, his voice was still as loud as his name. "Is that squirrel for us?"

Mossyfur grumbled, "A little skinny." She had never really liked Rainpaw.

"It's not too bad for something in Leaf-fall. Thank you." Singingbreeze meowed.

Rainpaw put the squirrel down. "Is there anythingl else I can do? Change your bedding, perhaps, or check you for ticks?"

"Don't touch me, rouge." Mossyfur growled.

"Not at the moment." Thundergrowl whacked his denmate with his tail. Rainpaw dipped her head and ducked out.

The dark gray and white she-cat went back to the fresh-kill pile and quickly grabbed a finch before Moonkit could come in randomly and steal it. She settled down by the mint patch and chewed on it. Applefern went past, glancing down on her. He walked briskly over to the medicine den.

Once Rainpaw was finished, she stood up to go rest on the Basking Rocks when something stabbed her paw. She winced and examined it. There was a huge thorn sticking out of it from between the pads. She tried to get it out, but she ended up biting herself. _Better let a professional do it._ She limped over to the medicine den. "Silverfeather, I stepped on a thorn."

Applefern and Silverfeather started, turning to stare at her. "I'll get it right out." She grabbed a few herbs and raced over. Then she licked it a few times and expertly got it out. The silver medicine cat chewed up the herbs and licked them firmly into the injury. "It should be feeling better by tomorrow."

"Thank you." She glanced over and saw Applefern staring at her. Unnerved, she went back outside. Something inside her told her to listen. She crept around to the back. She went as deep as she could into the fern wall and pricked her ears.

"Silverfeather, I know something is up. Why does that kit look so much like me? What have you been hiding?"

"Do you promise not to tell?"

"I could never hurt my former mate and you know that."

"Okay. Rainpaw is my daughter. And yours. There were four others but they were born dead."

Rainpaw froze, her eyes widening. S_o I'm not only a mystery, I'm not even supposed to exist. And siblings! I thought I was the only one!_ She must've moved because Applefern called, "Rainpaw? Are you there?"

Rainpaw didn't answer. Instead she ran. She could hear them calling her name, but she didn't turn back. She let her paws guide her up a slope. When the ground flattened out and in the center of several huge boulders was a perfect pool. _This must be the Star Pond._ Without really thinking, she crouched down by it and lapped up a few drops. Her vision filled with stars immediately.

When the stars cleared, Rainpaw was standing in a clearing. Four kits were in front of her. They seemed eerily familiar. "Hi, Rainpaw." The biggest one, a black and silver tom, squeaked. "I'm Shadekit, your brother. This is Lightkit," a white she-cat dipped her head, "Mousekit," a dark gray tom raised his tail, "Windkit," a lithe silver tabby she-cat cocked an ear, "and Quietkit," a tortoiseshell she-cat blinked.

"Okay, but why are you here?" Rainpaw asked.

Windkit stepped forward and pressed herself against her living sister. "We sense you were hurt and confused. We wanted to comfort you."

"Besides," Lightkit added, "we have to tell you something."

The four kits gathered around Rainpaw and meowed in unison, "The rainy breeze will blow away the cold moon. Beware the Cold moon." Before Rainpaw could ask what it meant, darkness swarmed her. She opened her eyes to the Star Pond, red with the dying light of sunset. _Oh great. I missed the apprentice ceremony._ She followed her path back to the camp, stopping to catch a hare and a mouse so that she could say she had been hunting; this time she didn't crush them. When she did get to camp, cats crowded around her.

"Nice catch." Bluefire meowed as Rainpaw put the prey on the pile. Rainpaw dipped her head and went to the apprentices' den. She curled up in her nest and closed her eyes. _What does the prophecy mean by "Beware the cold moon?" Is it talking about Moonkit, er, Moonpaw now?_ With a surge of dread, _Rainpaw thought, Either way, I'll find out._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**FrostClan:**

Leader: Froststar - very pale gray tom with green eyes (Crowwing's mate)

Apprentice, Rainpaw - dark gray she-cat with white patches and green eyes

Deputy: Applefern - dark gray and white tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Moonpaw - silver she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Medicine cat: Silverfeather - pale silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Seedfoot - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Amberfrost - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes (Grassclaw's mate)

Crowwing - black she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Dustpaw, Froststar's mate)

Apprentice, Cloudpaw - white tom with green eyes

Stripepelt - light brown she-cat with darker stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice, Dustpaw - brown tom with yellow eyes

Grassclaw - brown and ginger tabby tom with dark blue eyes (Amberfrost's mate)

Whitefur - white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Ravenpaw - black tom with amber eyes

Goldengaze - white tom with gold eyes

Apprentice, Riverpaw - black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Greengaze - brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Wildflower - silver tabby she-cat she-cat with blue eyes (Foster mother of Rainpaw, mother of Cloudpaw and Moonpaw, Clawscar's mate)

Clawscar - brown tabby tom with a scarred pelt and a single yellow eye (Wildflower's mate)

Breezestorm - ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Bluefire - blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Weaselfang - bright ginger she-cat with a white paw and green eyes (Ravenpaw and Riverpaw's mother, Whitefur's mate, expecting kits)

Kits:

(None)

Elders:

Singingbreeze - old tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes

Mossyfur - brown tom with yellow eyes

Thundergrowl - ginger tom with amber eyes and white flecks


	5. Mosquitopaw and Roguepaw

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Rainpaw sat in the camp by the wall, chewing meticulously on a small carp. It had been a moon since Moonpaw and Cloudpaw had been made apprentices, and they were the most annoying cats in the Clan.<p>

"Hello, rogue." Moonpaw sneered as she went past. Rainpaw twitched her ear, but said nothing. She glared at Silverfeather and Applefern. The two cats would hardly even talk to each other now. This is your fault! It's your fault I'm even here! The bone she was gripping snapped. Moonpaw stopped and added, "Calm down, Roguepaw, or you'll hurt someone important."

Rainpaw stood up, her piercing green eyes meeting Moonpaw's. "Why don't you do something useful for once and go hunting or check on the elders instead of bugging me, Mosquitopaw?" She stalked out of camp, tail lashing and ears flat. She stormed past the Badger Rock and stomped down the slope to the Lake. In the late Leaf-fall sunshine, the water shimmered. Shingle crunched under her paws as she approached the edge. She sat down close enough for the waves to touch her toes and sighed. _I'm probably going to hear about that later._ At the moment, though, she really didn't care.

Rainpaw's gaze lingered over the Twolegplace on the far side of the Lake. Maybe I should try living there. No cat here truly loves me. But I've heard life alone is very hard, especially over there. I'm better over here. She didn't notice Dustpaw behind her. "Get in a fight with Moonpaw again?"

The dark gray and white she-cat spun around, her tail splashing into the water. She calmed down when she saw it was Dustpaw. "Yes. She's so rude."

"I know. I think she actually likes me." Dustpaw shuddered and sat down.

Rainpaw nodded in sympathy and went back to her position facing the water. They sat in silence, just watching. Finally she asked, "Do you like Moonpaw?"

Dustpaw cringed, nose wrinkled in disgust. "Of course not."

"Good. She doesn't deserve a cat as good as you."

They lapsed back into silence. Eventually Dustpaw asked, "Do, do you like . . . me?"

Rainpaw pushed her nose into his shoulder fur. "Of course. You are my best friend, after all." He flinched and she drew back. "Are you okay?"

Dustpaw was swatting at a black and yellow thing. "Yeah. Just a bee sting."

"Silverfeather or Seedfoot should look at it."

"I'll be back. Don't wait for me." Dustpaw limped away, his fur ruffled.

Rainpaw bent down and lapped at the cool water. She didn't notice the cat until something shoved her, hard. She fell into the Lake, her yowl cut off when water filled her mouth. She floundered around, trying to get back into her depth. When her paws hit the pebbles, her head popped out of the waves. Moonpaw and Cloudpaw were rolling around on the shore, laughing. Cloudpaw looked up, his eyes full of amusement. "Ha, Roguepaw! No one calls my sister Mosquitopaw."

Rainpaw stalked out, her fur clinging to her lithe frame. She shook out her pelt, making sure some water hit the others, and went into the forest, tail down. She didn't really pay attention to where she was going and when she looked up, she was relatively close to the Twolegplace, the fence visible between the trees. She took another step forward, but thought better of it and turned around just as someone called, "Hello!" She jumped and whirled around, claws extended, and faced a young ginger tom with white streaks and bright yellow eyes. His belly bulged slightly and there was a gold strap around his neck with a gold shiny ball attached. He was probably only a moon older than her. "My name is Drew. What's yours?"

Rainpaw didn't reply at first, trying to decide whether or not this tom was a threat. She deduced he was as dangerous as a mouse. "Why are you on FrostClan territory?"

"Do you typically start conversations this way? It's rude."

"Get off my land or I'll make you, kittypet."

"All I asked was for your name."

"My name? It's Rainpaw." Rainpaw muttered. She couldn't help feeling relaxed around him, though.

Drew cocked his head. "Where do you live?"

Rainpaw tensed again. "Doesn't matter, Drew. Answer my question now: why are you on FrostClan territory?"

"You know, going for a walk. I'll leave now if you want."

"Good. And don't come back here."

"Fine." Drew turned and strolled leisurely back to the Twolegplace, tail swinging. Rainpaw growled and started back around to camp. She stopped by the Half-bridge and crouched down, waiting. There was a silver flash and she lashed her paw out. Her claws hooked around the fish and she dragged it up, killing it with a bite. As she stared down proudly of her catch, a chill went through her fur. The moon was just starting to peek over the Beyond. As she watched, shadows appeared on the fish like stripes. _Moonpaw's stripes. . . ._

_I'm sure it's just a trick of the light._ Rainpaw shook it off, picked up her fish, and ran back along the lake shore. No matter what she did, though, she couldn't shake off the sense of foreboding the shadows brought.

* * *

><p><strong>The new cat will have a vital role later.<strong>

**Question: Who is your favorite character in this so far?**

* * *

><p>FrostClan:<p>

Leader: Froststar - very pale gray tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Rainpaw - dark gray she-cat with white patches and green eyes

Deputy: Applefern - dark gray and white tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Moonpaw - silver she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Medicine cat: Silverfeather - pale silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Seedfoot - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Amberfrost - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Crowwing - black she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Cloudpaw - white tom with green eyes

Stripepelt - light brown she-cat with darker stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice, Dustpaw - brown tom with yellow eyes

Grassclaw - brown and ginger tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Whitefur - white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Ravenpaw - black tom with amber eyes

Goldengaze - white tom with gold eyes

Apprentice, Riverpaw - black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Greengaze - brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Wildflower - silver tabby she-cat she-cat with blue eyes

Clawscar - brown tabby tom with a scarred pelt and a single yellow eye

Breezestorm - ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Bluefire - blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Weaselfang - bright ginger she-cat with a white paw and green eyes (Whitefur's mate, expecting kits)

Kits:

(None)

Elders:

Singingbreeze - old tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes

Mossyfur - brown tom with yellow eyes

Thundergrowl - ginger tom with amber eyes and white flecks


	6. Assessment and a Secret Meeting

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Rainpaw scratched at the snow, waiting for Froststar to show up. In the last four moons, Ravenpaw, Riverpaw, and Dustpaw had become Ravenfur, Riverstone, and Dustclaw, not to mention the births of Petalkit and Flamekit. Today was her assessment; if she passed, she would take one more and if she passed that, she would be a warrior.<p>

Soon enough, Froststar padded from the trees, Applefern and Moonpaw following him. "Rainpaw, today is your fighting assessment. Let's see how well you handle yourself against a larger opponent." He turned to Moonpaw. "Remember, claws sheathed."

Moonpaw nodded and sank into a crouch. Rainpaw sheathed her claws and stood up, staying on her toes. "Begin." Froststar meowed. Moonpaw sprang with a roar. Rainpaw took a few steps back and reared onto her hind legs. The other apprentice landed just in front of her. The dark gray and white she-cat slammed her forepaws down as hard as she could on her shoulders. Moonpaw's legs gave out. She recovered quickly and rolled away. Rainpaw stumbled and in that moment, Moonpaw tackled her.

Before she could pin her down, Rainpaw wiggled free. She kicked out with her hind legs. Her paws connected with something and Moonpaw yowled in pain. "You kicketh by noz, Voguepaw!"

Rainpaw scrambled to her paws. Moonpaw's fur was soaked with blood that was dripping from her nose. Applefern examined it. "Let's see what Seedfoot has to say."

As the deputy led Moonpaw away, Rainpaw asked, "Does this mean I failed the assessment?"

"Of course not. You passed. You showed me you are a capable fighter." Froststar touched her ear with his nose. "Let's go join a border patrol, shall we?"

Rainpaw nodded, very happy. She trotted after her leader and mentor as they went back to camp. On the way, they encountered Crowwing and Cloudpaw. Crowwing rubbed her muzzle against Froststar's while Cloudpaw glared at Rainpaw. Froststar purred and asked, "Are you two going on a patrol?"

"Yes. Breezestorm mentioned that there was more kittypet scent by the Twolegplace border." Rainpaw couldn't help but wonder if Drew was one of them.

"Mind if we tag along?"

Cloudpaw hissed, "I don't want to be on a patrol with Roguepaw!"

"Think I want to be on a patrol with you, Cowardpaw?" Rainpaw snarled back. She was slightly bigger than him and if she could take Moonpaw down, she was confident she could teach her annoying brother a lesson he wouldn't soon forget.

Crowwing stepped between them. "Cloudpaw, learn some respect. You will go on a patrol with Rainpaw and you won't argue. Understood?"

Cloudpaw nodded, though he continued to stare at Rainpaw. She narrowed her eye, but said nothing. Froststar led the way around the Lake, Rainpaw staying at the back. Not as much to keep guard, but to stay away from any of Cloudpaw's "practical jokes." When they reached the border, Froststar meowed, "We'll split up here. Remark the scent markers, drive out any trespassers, and if you need help, yowl as loud as you can."

Rainpaw turned and trotted along the border to the Beyond direction. Every few fox-lengths she stopped to remark a marker. Eventually, she detected a scent, strong and fresh. She recognized it as Drew's scent. She couldn't help the warm, tingly feeling that went through her. She shivered and followed his smell; among the snow and forest scents, it wasn't that hard to track. Soon his pelt appeared through the snow and trees. "You're back again?"

Drew spun around. His eyes shone when he saw her. "Well, hello again, Rainpaw. Nice to see you again."

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from here last time?" She asked. She stalked over, though she didn't really intend to chase him off.

Drew sat down and began to wash his pelt. "I guess you did. You aren't going to chase me off, will you?"

Rainpaw shrugged. "Probably not, but you have to get off or I'll be in trouble."

"I'll be on my way then. But would you come over here later tonight?"

"Sure. The best time would be a quarter to Moonhigh."

"Good. By the that huge bramble bush at a quarter to Moonhigh then." As Drew walked back to the Twolegplace, Rainpaw felt like half of her was being torn in half. She continued along the border until she had done her share. She fluffed her long fur out started back to the meeting place. On the way she managed to catch a stoat, a very good piece of fresh-kill for Leaf-bare. She dragged the prey to the Big Bramble. The others were already there. Froststar's green eyes brightened when he saw the kill. "Good catch, Rainpaw. When we get back home, take it to the queens."

Rainpaw lifted her chin with pride, ignoring Cloudpaw's frosty glare. Her heart felt light at the thought of seeing Drew. The patrol quickly ran back to camp as the sun started going down, promising the end of another short day. Rainpaw darted to the nursery, milk-scent washing over her as she went inside.

Weaselfang was curled around her two kits in their nest, Greengaze in her own. The two queens looked up as the apprentice came in. "Did you catch that yourself?" Greengaze asked.

"Yes, for you two." Rainpaw set the stoat down between them. As they tucked into it, Rainpaw went back outside. She grabbed a shrew and gulped it down quickly, her eye on the sky. She didn't notice Dustclaw until he said, "Hello."

Rainpaw jumped, her fur bristling. When she saw it was Dustclaw, she settled down. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Your reaction is funny." Rainpaw cuffed his ear gently. He protested, "Hey! You have to respect warriors."

Rainpaw stretched. "As much as I'd like to stay and chat, I'm tired. I had my second to last assessment today."

"Did you pass?"

"Yep."

"Congratulations. Well, good night."

Rainpaw licked his ear and trudged over to the apprentices' den, feigning exhaustion. She curled up in her nest and slowed her breathing so she would look asleep. It felt like the entire night had gone past before Moonpaw and Cloudpaw went to their nests, Moonpaw complaining how Rainpaw kicked her nose, and even longer before the camp went silent. She stood up and tiptoed out of the den. She made her way through the dirtplace tunnel, checked over her shoulder to make sure no one had followed her, and forced her way through the thorn bushes.

As she ran through the forest, the wind piercing her fur, she couldn't help wondering what she was doing. I hardly even know this tom, not to mention he's a kittypet! But for every reason not to do this she thought of, she could think of a reason to do so. When she reached the Big Bramble, she saw Drew sitting right by it. She emerged from the undergrowth into the moonlight, her fur shining. Drew's yellow eyes brightened with happiness. "You came." He murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>When Moonpaw said Voguepaw, she was not talking about Vogue. :)<strong>

**Question: Who's your favorite real warrior character?**

* * *

><p><strong>FrostClan:<strong>

Leader: Froststar - very pale gray tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Rainpaw - dark gray she-cat with white patches and green eyes

Deputy: Applefern - dark gray and white tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Moonpaw - silver she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Medicine cat: Silverfeather - pale silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Seedfoot - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Amberfrost - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Crowwing - black she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Cloudpaw - white tom with green eyes

Stripepelt - light brown she-cat with darker stripes and amber eyes

Grassclaw - brown and ginger tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Whitefur - white tom with amber eyes

Goldengaze - white tom with gold eyes

Wildflower - silver tabby she-cat she-cat with blue eyes

Clawscar - brown tabby tom with a scarred pelt and a single yellow eye

Breezestorm - ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Bluefire - blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Riverstone - black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenfur - black tom with amber eyes

Dustclaw - brown tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Weaselfang - bright ginger she-cat with a white paw and green eyes (Ravenfur, Riverstone, Petalkit, and Flamekit's mother, Whitefur's mate)

Greengaze - brown and white she-cat with green eyes (Goldengaze's mate, expecting kits)

Kits:

Petalkit - tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Flamekit - ginger tom with white specks

Elders:

Singingbreeze - old tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes

Mossyfur - brown tom with yellow eyes

Thundergrowl - ginger tom with amber eyes and white flecks


	7. Warrior Ceremony

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Rainpaw sat down and licked a paw. "I keep my promises."<p>

"Me too." Drew came closer. Rainpaw noticed that despite the fact he was a kittypet, his muscles were hard under her pelt. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I only came because you asked."

Drew's eyes gleamed. "Want to see the other lake?"

Rainpaw stopped midlick. "There's another lake?" She had only gone out of the territory once when she went to the Star Pond.

"Yeah. It's on the other side of the Twolegplace."

Rainpaw put her paw down. "Hold it, I have to be back before dawn."

Drew whisked his tail tip over her nose. "It's Leaf-bare. The nights are long, and I'm sure you'll get back to your Clan in time. I guarantee it. The Twolegplace isn't that big anyway."

"Okay." Rainpaw reluctantly agreed. Drew led the way along the outskirts of the Twolegplace, only going in it when there was no other choice. Rainpaw pressed herself against the rocky hillside so she would stay as far away from the large nest fox-lengths away.

Drew was right about the small Twolegplace, though. They went past a stone hole in the ground with a small waterfall in it,, skirted around a huge nest, and over to a small forest. Drew climbed up a tree and beckoned for Rainpaw to follow. She climbed up onto the branch by him. He walked along the branch and onto a stone ledge from a nearby cliff, her on his heels. He stopped under a shadowy spot. "Look."

She sat down and looked out over the landscape. The moon, even though it was only a small sliver, shone on the glittering water of a small lake, a different lake. The way the light glowed on the ice was beautiful. The view was overall stunning. She shivered as a freezing wind got through her fur. Drew pressed against her, his pelt touching hers. She flinched in surprise, but went back to his side. She rested her had on his shoulder and watched the water, their breath mingling in a cloud.

The two could've been sitting there for moments, or moons, but they started drifting off around Moonhigh. Rainpaw jerked out of a doze to see the moon starting to set. "Drew, I have to go."

Drew opened his eyes. "Okay. Follow me again."

The two ran as fast as they could through the Twolegplace, avoiding monsters and dogs; Rainpaw didn't have much experience with monsters so she went extra quick. The paused by the Big Bramble to catch their breath. Drew panted, "Would you like to come back tomorrow?"

"I can't. Two nights in a row might look suspicious. Besides, I'm not feeling well. Maybe we should wait a half-moon."

Drew nodded reluctantly. Rainpaw licked his shoulder and hared down the shoreline. She felt very cold now, but she didn't stop. She crept into camp the same way she came and ducked into the apprentices' den. Luckily the others were still fast asleep. She curled up in the nest, shuddering, and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Wake up!"<p>

Rainpaw opened her sleep-heavy eyes. Moonpaw was glaring at her from the entrance of the den. "It's almost Sunhigh. What are you, a dormouse?"

Rainpaw forced herself to her paws. Her throat felt weird and she coughed. "I didn't get much sleep last night, bad dreams and all." She lied.

"No excuse." Moonpaw growled and stalked out of the den. Rainpaw washed her fur to help wake herself up and trotted into the main camp.

Froststar was waiting under the Tree. He watched his apprentice as she came over. "About time you got up. Today's your final assessment."

Suddenly Rainpaw's belly felt cold and heavy like she swallowed the Badger Rock._ I completely forgot!_ "Bad dreams. Didn't get much sleep."

"Hmm. Go eat something. Then the assessment will begin."

Rainpaw nodded and walked to the fresh-kill pile. She chose a young thrush and settled down to eat. Dustclaw came over. "Good to see you're still alive."

"Ha ha." Rainpaw muttered. "I had nightmares so I didn't get much sleep. I'm still tired. Besides, I don't feel great."

Dustclaw plucked a feather. "Maybe you should see Silverfeather."

"No!" Rainpaw snapped. "I'm fine. I'm sure it's just a cold. I'll get over it." She swallowed the last of the thrush, noticing that Moonpaw was staring at her with hatred in her blue eyes. She turned and whispered something to her brother, who growled. Rainpaw rolled her eyes, said goodbye to Dustclaw, and padded back to Froststar. "I'm ready." It came out more like a croak.

Froststar narrowed his eyes as if he could tell something was off, but he didn't say anything. "You can hunt anywhere, but I'll be watching you." Rainpaw bounded toward the Badger Rock, the huge stone that resembled a badger; there was almost always a mouse or two there, though it was used for training.

When Rainpaw reached it, she immediately saw a shrew basking on the rock. She hid under a clump of ferns, the slowly crept downwind to where the rock had crumbled, making a sort of tail there. She stopped so that the tiny pebbles would adjust to her presence before jumping, claws unsheathed. The squeak of the startled animal was cut off when she slit its neck. Rainpaw buried it under the "head" of the rock and continued over to the Meadow. She spotted a huge rabbit nibbling on some grass not too far away. She started creeping toward it, tail down. Then she sneezed.

The rabbit looked up, alarmed. Rainpaw sniffed, pawing at her nose. Then she remembered she was hunting and focused her attention on the Meadow, but the rabbit was gone. "Fox-dung!"

Rainpaw pawed her nose, coughing. _Maybe I should've seen at least Seedfoot. Too late now._ Rainpaw started going back along the shore to see if she could find something at the Rock-Hill when she heard something. It sounded like a kit all the way on the other side of the lake. She ran as fast as she could, going over the ice when she had to. Soon Flamekit came into view. He was pacing by the ice, fur bushed out and yowling. "Flamekit, what are you doing out here?!"

"Petalkit thought it would be a good idea to sneak out of camp and see the lake. When we got here, she stepped out onto the ice. When she got further out, it broke! She's still under there!"

Rainpaw didn't hesitate any longer. She raced onto the ice, spotting the dark black hole where Petalkit disappeared into. She dove into it, gasping at the freezing water. She forced her eyes open, at first only seeing ice shards and bubbles, but she saw Petalkit a few tail-lengths away, flailing weakly. Rainpaw swam over to the tortoiseshell, grabbed her scruff, and paddled back up. She broke the surface of the ice and scrambled up, the dark gray parts of her pelt almost black. She stumbled back to the shore, shuddering violently. By now Froststar, Weaselfang, and Seedfoot had gathered by the spot. Seedfoot grabbed Petalkit from Rainpaw and started licking her. Rainpaw washed herself, shaking. Froststar pressed his pelt against her. "You did well. Today you become a warrior."

* * *

><p>News of the incident spread through camp. Some cats would look for Rainpaw to tell her she was brave, only to discover she was fast asleep in the medicine den with a mild case of Whitecough. Silverfeather said that she had caught it at least the night before, and the cold water didn't help, but she should be well enough to return to duties in a few days. The ceremony was still set for sunset, however.<p>

Seedfoot prodded Rainpaw gently. "Rainpaw, time for your ceremony."

"Okay." Rainpaw's green eyes were tired, but bright with excitement. She gave her fur a few licks and trotted to the main camp.

Froststar yowled, "Cats who can hunt and fight, gather beneath the Tree." Rainpaw sat in the front, ears pricked as she tried to absorb every word. "Today we honor the courage of one of our apprentices. Rainpaw, step forward."

Suddenly self-conscious under the gaze of the entire Clan, Rainpaw shuffled closer. "Rainpaw, you saved Petalkit's life. You are ready to become a warrior. You will be known as Rainbreeze for your swiftness to help Petalkit."

Rainbreeze lifted her chin as most of the Clan cheered her name. Even Cloudpaw meowed it, though Moonpaw was dead silent. _I wonder what that's about?_

* * *

><p>The cat stalked over to the den, tail flicking. It curled up in its nest, a low growl in its throat. <em>I know the truth about the kit of a medicine cat, and I know the perfect way to hurt her. Just wait a while. . . .<em>

* * *

><p>Question: Any thoughts?<p>

* * *

><p>FrostClan:<p>

Leader: Froststar - very pale gray tom with green eyes

Deputy: Applefern - dark gray and white tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Moonpaw - silver she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Medicine cat: Silverfeather - pale silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Seedfoot - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Amberfrost - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Crowwing - black she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Cloudpaw - white tom with green eyes

Stripepelt - light brown she-cat with darker stripes and amber eyes

Grassclaw - brown and ginger tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Whitefur - white tom with amber eyes

Goldengaze - white tom with gold eyes

Wildflower - silver tabby she-cat she-cat with blue eyes

Clawscar - brown tabby tom with a scarred pelt and a single yellow eye

Breezestorm - ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Bluefire - blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Riverstone - black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenfur - black tom with amber eyes

Dustclaw - brown tom with yellow eyes

Rainbreeze - dark gray she-cat with white patches and green eyes

Queens:

Weaselfang - bright ginger she-cat with a white paw and green eyes (Ravenfur, Riverstone, Petalkit, and Flamekit's mother, Whitefur's mate)

Greengaze - brown and white she-cat with green eyes (Goldengaze's mate, expecting kits)

Kits:

Petalkit - tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Flamekit - ginger tom with white specks

Elders:

Singingbreeze - old tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes

Mossyfur - brown tom with yellow eyes

Thundergrowl - ginger tom with amber eyes and white flecks


	8. Fox Attack

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Rainbreeze sat, muscles tense, as Silverfeather checked her over. "You're doing well enough to perform warrior duties now."<p>

"Okay." Rainbreeze meowed, her voice strained. She hated being near her parents, simply because she shouldn't exist and she knew they knew it. As she turned to go into the main camp, Silverfeather called, "Rainbreeze, Applefern and I are proud of you." Rainbreeze slowed slightly, her throat tightening. She flicked her ear to show she heard and carried on.

When she got to the clearing, Applefern was organizing patrols under the Tree. "Amberfrost, take Goldengaze, Moonpaw, and . . . Rainbreeze on a patrol to the Shadow Pines."

_I think Applefern put me with the worst cats on purpose._ Rainbreeze thought as she stayed in the back. Moonpaw meowed loudly, "I don't get why I'm not a warrior. I'm bigger than Rainbreeze."

"That doesn't mean you're ready." Goldengaze answered.

They group trekked in silence. Rainbreeze stopped, fur prickling. "I think we're being followed."

Amberfrost walked over. "Stay here. I'll check."

Rainbreeze noticed Moonpaw glaring at her. She stared back at the apprentice. The two didn't blink at all until a horrific scream rang through the trees. _Amberfrost!_ Rainbreeze spun around and pelted through the undergrowth, following her first mentor's scent. She skidded to a halt when she reached a clearing. _StarClan no!_

A gigantic fox was shaking Amberfrost's body around by the neck. Rainbreeze yowled and flung herself at the russet creature. The fox yelped and dropped Amberfrost as she landed on its face, clawing at its eyes. It shook its head, trying to get her off, but screeched when Goldengaze and Moonpaw joined the fight.

The fox jerked its head side to side, sending Rainbreeze flying. She hit a tree branch and fell to the ground, winded. When she came to her senses again, the fox was running off, shrieking. She scrambled to her paws and licked at a scratch on her shoulder. "Is everyone okay?"

"Other than Amberfrost being dead, yes." Moonpaw growled.

Goldengaze grabbed Amberfrost's bloodied scruff. "Let's go back to camp now."

Rainbreeze limped ahead of the others, claws out and ears pricked in case the fox was lurking about, but the only noises were the sound of pawsteps, fur brushing snow, and the wind in the branches. They went past Lookout Rock and ducked through the Tunnel. Cats looked up at the scent of blood.

"Amberfrost!" Grassclaw cried as he ran to he dead mate's side. Applefern stalked forward. "Goldengaze, what happened?"

Goldengaze's tail drooped. "We were attacked by a fox before we even got to the border. It killed Amberfrost."

Applefern's yellow eyes blazed. "We need a patrol to find and eliminate this beast. Any volunteers?"

Rainbreeze didn't bother listening to the rest, as she knew she wasn't eligible to fighting now anyway. She took a tiny vole over to the mint patch and gnawed on it, the cold numbing her injury. Although she never really liked Amberfrost, more the opposite, she still felt a pang of sadness. The patrol, including Cloudpaw, Moonpaw, and Applefern, left before she was finished. Silverfeather went over with the queens to clean Amberfrost up for the vigil while Seedfoot came over to Rainbreeze with a few dry leaves. Rainbreeze protested, saying, "It's just a scratch."

"Scratches can get infected, especially during Leaf-bare." Seedfoot retorted. She chewed the leaves into a poultice and licked it into the scratch. Rainbreeze flinched slightly at the sting. "There." Seedfoot moved away to help the others with the preparations.

Flamekit and Petalkit raced over to Rainbreeze. "Hi!" Petalkit squeaked. She seemed to have gotten over the cold she got when she fell into the lake.

"Will you play with us?" Flamekit added.

"Sure. Let's play 'Find it.'" Rainbreeze looked around. "Find a feather, a fern frond, and a fly."

The kits raced off to find the objects. Rainbreeze rested her head on her paws and closed her eyes. Suddenly a thought flashed into her mind. _Maybe I should see Drew again tonight. I'll go tell him._ She stood up and went over to Weaselfang. "I'm going to go hunting, and your kits are playing 'Find it,' so if they come back with an assortment of stuff, that's why."

"May prey fall into your claws, and watch out for the fox."

Rainbreeze dipped her head and went through the Tunnel. When she was out of sight of the camp, she sprinted down the hill as fast as she could. She circled around the Lake the way you would go to get to the Star Pond since it was faster that way and crossed the stream by the stepping stones. She stopped by the Big Bramble and stepped past the border. Drew's scent was fresh and close by, but there was no sight of him.

"Drew. Drew are you here?" Rainbreeze called softly, hoping he would hear her.

Sure enough, the familiar ginger tom with white streaks leapt out from a tree by the water. "Hi, Rainpaw. What brings you here?"

Rainbreeze puffed her chest out proudly. "I'm a warrior now. My name is Rainbreeze."

"Congratulations." Drew purred.

Rainbreeze continued, "I want to meet up again sooner. Tonight. Same time as before."

"I'll be here."

Rainbreeze went back across the stream and picked her way up the cliff to get to the forest on the other side. There she sniffed around for prey-scent. A squirrel was scurrying around, trying to find its winter store. Rainbreeze slunk toward it, silent as a snake. When she jumped for it, her shoulder hampered her and her paws landed a kit-step from its tail. They stared at each other for a heartbeat. The squirrel fled, chittering like crazy. Rainbreeze caught up with it and slammed a paw on its spine, breaking it. _That was a really messy catch._ Rainbreeze thought as she picked it up._ Now there's no chance of prey around here._

Rainbreeze moved over to the Mossy Tree. She buried the squirrel under snow and continued hunting. By the time the sun was just starting to sink in the sky, she had added a blackbird to her kills. She gathered her catch together and went back to camp. The patrol was back and the clearing was filled with tired, but triumphant injured warriors.

Dustclaw was sitting a few tail-lengths away by the warriors' den. She he saw Rainbreeze, he asked, "Rainbreeze, what happened?"

Rainbreeze put the fresh-kill on the pile and went back. "Earlier today a huge fox killed Amberfrost. Applefern assembled a patrol to get rid of it. I'm not sure what else happened."

"We killed it." Riverstone meowed. She was bleeding from her flank and a few claws were missing, but her eyes glowed. "Moonpaw and Cloudpaw fought well for apprentices. I heard Applefern telling Froststar about it. They might become warriors today."

_That's horrible news! Now I'll never get away from them._ Before anyone else could say something, Froststar came from his den and jumped into the Tree. "Cats who can hunt and fight, gather beneath the Tree." No one really moved because of their injuries, except Moonpaw and Cloudpaw. "Tonight we will mourn for Amberfrost, but her death was not in vain. We also celebrate two new warriors. Moonpaw, Cloudpaw, step forward." The two did as told. Cloudpaw had scratches laced across his fur and Moonpaw had a deep cut on her cheek, but they weren't too badly hurt. "These two proved their mettle in a fierce battle against a fox and are ready to become warriors. Cloudpaw, you will be known as Cloudscar. Moonpaw, you will be known as Moonfrost."

Rainbreeze chanted the new names like every other warrior, but she wasn't really paying attention, too eager waiting for everyone to go to bed.

* * *

><p>Moonfrost lifted her head as her new name was called. Moonfrost. Beautiful, but powerful.<p>

Silverfeather stepped forward. "I have an announcement: I have decided to retire to the elders' den. Seedfoot is a more than capable medicine cat."

"If that is you desire, I wish you many long moons among the elders." Froststar meowed. "Now that we have no apprentices, the younger warriors will fulfil apprentice duties." He jumped down from the Tree and went back to his den.

Wildflower and Clawscar hurried over. "I'm so proud of you two." Wildflower somehow managed to get out between purrs.

Moonfrost licked her mother's shoulder, but she was really focused on Rainbreeze, who was talking to Dustclaw. A surge of jealousy went through her. _Not yet. Not yet._

* * *

><p><strong>I did choose Amberfrost for a reason.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FrostClan:<strong>

Leader: Froststar - very pale gray tom with green eyes

Deputy: Applefern - dark gray and white tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Seedfoot - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Crowwing - black she-cat with yellow eyes

Stripepelt - light brown she-cat with darker stripes and amber eyes

Grassclaw - brown and ginger tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Whitefur - white tom with amber eyes

Goldengaze - white tom with gold eyes

Wildflower - silver tabby she-cat she-cat with blue eyes

Clawscar - brown tabby tom with a scarred pelt and a single yellow eye

Breezestorm - ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Bluefire - blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Riverstone - black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenfur - black tom with amber eyes

Dustclaw - brown tom with yellow eyes

Rainbreeze - dark gray she-cat with white patches and green eyes

Moonfrost - silver she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Cloudscar - white tom with green eyes and a scarred pelt

Queens:

Weaselfang - bright ginger she-cat with a white paw and green eyes

Greengaze - brown and white she-cat with green eyes (Goldengaze's mate, expecting kits)

Kits:

Petalkit - tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Flamekit - ginger tom with white specks

Elders:

Singingbreeze - old tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes

Mossyfur - brown tom with yellow eyes

Thundergrowl - ginger tom with amber eyes and white flecks

Silverfeather - pale silver she-cat with blue eyes


	9. Lightningpaw

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Rainbreeze waited in her nest until the sounds of breathing were steady with sleep before she dared to move a muscle. She tiptoed out of the warriors' den, checked to make sure Amberfrost's burial party had returned and was asleep, went down into the Tunnel, and made her way through the darkness to the other side. She hared down the hill as fast as her shoulder would let her, her pelt prickling with excitement. She skirted the edge of the lake, her belly fur brushing the grass as she sprinted, and hopped across the stepping stones to the Big Bramble. She could already tell that Drew was there.<p>

"Nice night, isn't it?" Drew asked as Rainbreeze approached. "Not a cloud in sky to ruin it."

A new emotion tingled through her fur and went down her spine, though she had no idea what it was. "It is."

He came closer, immediately noticing the injury on her shoulder. "What happened?"

She flicked her tail. "Fight with a fox. I'll heal. Come on, it's my turn to show you something. Follow me. It isn't far at all."

The two crossed the stream, the spray from the nearby waterfall darkening their pelts. Rainbreeze recalled the way to the Star Pond and followed the stone path. She jumped over the last stone and waited, tail twitching. Drew clawed his way up, panting. "Maybe not far, but high."

"Exercise is good for you." Rainbreeze poked his belly gently; it wasn't near as round as it was when she first met him. "This is the Star Pond, the place where my Clan speaks to our ancestors, StarClan. But the reason I wanted to come here was because the view of the lake is breathtaking." She walked around a boulder. The lake was a shining silver disc under the half moon. Drew came over and sat down by her. His fur brushed hers, but she didn't move away. They sat there for a while before she said, "I know another place. It's also very close, and downhill."

"As long as it's downhill, then fine."

The warrior went back to the path, bounding down it like she had done so a million times before. She waited at the bottom for Drew to catch up. She led the way along the shore until they got to a huge tree. She ducked behind the ivy and entered a space under the trees and ground. As she padded to a spot where the sky was clearly visible, he came in as well, looking around. "What is this place?"

"Just a little spot I found a while ago." Rainbreeze answered. She lay down under the spot and rolled onto her back, paws on her belly. "Over here's the best spot." Drew crept over, eyes round with wonder. He copied her and looked up. "What do you see?"

"Stars." The tom flicked his ear. "Should I see something else?"

Rainbreeze purred, "Probably not since you aren't a Clan cat. But I see my ancestors looking down on me. That swath of stars over there is called StarClan's Forest, which is where they hunt." She sighed. "They're probably disappointed right now."

Drew moved his head to look into her eyes. "Why?"

"I shouldn't be here. Not with you, or even alive. My mother was the medicine cat, now an elder, and medicine cats can't have kits. Besides, I'm not supposed to meet with cats outside my Clan."

"Tell me about your Clan."

"It's called FrostClan, founded many seasons ago by our leader, Froststar. He had lived with a Clan called RiverClan for a while, one of the Four. There are different levels in a Clan. Kits are not allowed to leave the camp and their name always ends with -kit. Apprentices are training to be warriors or sometimes a medicine cat and their names end with -paw. Warriors have a variety of names and hunt and fight for the Clan. Medicine cats gather herbs and heal the Clan. The deputy assigns patrols and succeeds the leader of they die. The leader's name always ends in -star."

"Sounds very organized." Drew murmured.

Rainbreeze curled over onto her side, facing him. "So how's life like as a kittypet?"

Drew rolled to his side as well. "Eat, sleep, chase birds, swim occasionally. Very easy."

"Sounds kind of boring."

"I do sometimes practice hunting and fighting, but not too often." His eyes lit up. "Do you think that Froststar would let me join the Clan?"

That took Rainbreeze by surprise. "What?"

"Would Froststar let me join FrostClan?"

"It wouldn't be the first time an outsider has joined, but you have to prove you can take care of yourself." Something like pleasure was building up inside her. "If you can get that collar off, catch some prey, and be by the Big Bramble tomorrow at dawn, then Froststar might consider letting you come. I'll bring a patrol around there." She looked up and saw the moon was starting to go down. "I must go."

They walked back onto the shore. "See you tomorrow." Drew murmured.

"Bye." Rainbreeze took a step toward the camp, then hesitated. She spun around, touched her muzzle to his, and bounded away, leaving a shocked tom.

* * *

><p>Drew watched Rainbreeze's tail disappear into the shadows, his nose filled with her scent, which smelled like pond lilies and wet ferns. He trotted back to his nest, then remembered he had to get his collar off. He forced his claws to get between the collar and his neck and yanked. After several attempts, it tore off with a loud ripping sound. He buried it and started washing the Twoleg scent from his pelt. <em>Let's see if those hunting skills I've been working on will work now.<em>

He went over to the forest behind the Twolegplace and paused to scent the air. A mouse was scurrying a few tail-lengths away. He sank into a crouch and started approaching the tiny rodent. He stepped on a twig, freezing as it snapped. The sounds of the mouse stopped.

Drew muttered under his breath and continued hunting. This time he detected a shrew. He darted forward, pinning it down with his forepaws. He dipped his head and bit its throat. The taste of blood made his mouth water, but he forced himself not to eat it. He picked it up and went down to the Big Bramble, then crossed the stream. He put his catch in front of him, washed his fur one last time, and waited.

It seemed like forever before the sun turned milky white with dawn. He could smell cats coming, and recognized Rainbreeze's immediately. She turned around the corner. When she saw him, she unsheathed her claws, hissing, though her eyes sparkled. "What are you doing here?"

"I've heard of your group, FrostClan. I want to join."

A silver she-cat with black stripes growled, "Why would we believe you? Let's drive him out!"

"Moonfrost!" Rainbreeze snapped, glaring at the she-cat. "I'm in charge of this patrol, not you." Drew could almost taste the tension between the two. Eventually, Moonfrost looked away. Rainbreeze curled her lip in disdain at her and turned back to him. "We'll see what Froststar has to say. Bring your shrew."

Drew grabbed the fresh-kill and walked behind Rainbreeze. Moonfrost and a ginger and white tom padding at the rear. They had to walk through a slope carved into the side of the hill before the scent of many cats washed over him from behind a wall of ferns. Rainbreeze ducked through a carpet of moss, which led to a tunnel. Drew followed, suddenly very nervous. When he came out, he was met by the stares of many cats. A dark gray tom with yellow eyes stalked forward. "Rainbreeze, who is this?"

"He's a rogue we found on the border, Applefern." Her voice, normally so soft and warm, was cold and hard. "He wants to join us."

Applefern studied Drew. "Come with me." The former kittypet swallowed and followed the tom.

* * *

><p>Rainbreeze glared after Applefern as he led Drew to Froststar's den. She curled up in a patch of sun, paw over her nose, trying to forget the hurt in his eyes, and that his muzzle was turning white with age. <em>I never asked for him to be my father. I'm not going to treat him like one.<em> It took her a while to realize a cat was sitting next to her. When she opened her eyes, she saw it was Silverfeather. _Great._ "Go away. I don't want you."

Silverfeather flinched, but hobbled back to the elders' den. Rainbreeze felt a little bit of regret in her chest, but she pushed it away. She gazed at the ferns that shielded the leader's den from prying eyes, wondering if Drew was managing to convince Froststar. _If he can't and he has to leave, I'd gladly go._

Suddenly the fronds twitched and Froststar came through, followed by Applefern and Drew. The leader jumped onto a branch and yowled, "All cats who can hunt and fight, gather by the Tree.

"I have an important announcement. A new cat has requested to join our Clan, and I give him permission. Drew, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Lightningpaw. Bluefire, you are ready for your first apprentice. Teach all you know to Lightningpaw."

Rainbreeze cheered Lightningpaw's new name the loudest as he touched his nose to his new mentor's. He came over after. Already he looked more like a Clan cat. "Looks like I can finally get a full nights rest." She purred.

"Me, too. I hope I become a warrior soon."

She had to strain her neck to lick his ear, as he was taller than her. "You will. Believe me. I think Bluefire wants you back."

Lightningpaw went back to where the blue-gray she-cat was. Rainbreeze licked a paw and drew it over her face, straightening her slightly bent whiskers. Then she retreated to the warriors' den to take a last minute nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Question: So far what do you think of Applefern?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FrostClan:<strong>

Leader: Froststar - very pale gray tom with green eyes

Deputy: Applefern - dark gray and white tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Seedfoot - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Crowwing - black she-cat with yellow eyes

Stripepelt - light brown she-cat with darker stripes and amber eyes

Grassclaw - brown and ginger tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Whitefur - white tom with amber eyes

Goldengaze - white tom with gold eyes

Wildflower - silver tabby she-cat she-cat with blue eyes

Clawscar - brown tabby tom with a scarred pelt and a single yellow eye

Breezestorm - ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Bluefire - blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Lightningpaw - ginger tom with white streaks and yellow eyes

Riverstone - black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenfur - black tom with amber eyes

Dustclaw - brown tom with yellow eyes

Rainbreeze - dark gray she-cat with white patches and green eyes

Moonfrost - silver she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Cloudscar - white tom with green eyes and a scarred pelt

Queens:

Weaselfang - bright ginger she-cat with a white paw and green eyes (Ravenfur, Riverstone, Petalkit, and Flamekit's mother, Whitefur's mate)

Greengaze - brown and white she-cat with green eyes (Goldengaze's mate, expecting kits)

Kits:

Petalkit - tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Flamekit - ginger tom with white specks

Elders:

Singingbreeze - old tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes

Mossyfur - brown tom with yellow eyes

Thundergrowl - ginger tom with amber eyes and white flecks

Silverfeather - pale silver she-cat with blue eyes


	10. Murder

**I apologize for any confusion. I'm trying to be more descriptive.**

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>A moon passed quietly as the world began to warm up. Then another went by the same way. Mossyfur had passed to StarClan, not that Rainbreeze missed him.<p>

It was a warm, humid, cloudy day in late Newleaf when Froststar announced that Flamekit and Petalkit would become apprentices. Rainbreeze's injury had turned into a scar that parted the fur on her shoulder.

"Petalkit, you will be known as Petalpaw." Froststar's voice brought Rainbreeze back to the present. The newly-named Petalpaw was trying to keep her tail still. "You will be taught the ways of the medicine cat by Seedfoot." He turned his head to face the medicine cat. "I trust her in your care.

"Flamekit, you will be known as Flamepaw. Moonfrost, you will be this young cat's mentor. You learned much from Applefern. Teach those skills to your new apprentice."

As the cats touched noses, the Clan yowled, "Petalpaw! Flamepaw! Petalpaw! Flamepaw!" Rainbreeze couldn't help feeling jealous and confused. _Why did Moonfrost get an apprentice before me? I have more experience._ She shrugged. _Not much I can do about that now._

"Hey, Rainbreeze." The she-cat turned as Bluefire called her name. The blue-gray she-cat was standing next to Lightningpaw. The former kittypet had certainly gained muscle and now looked like a wild cat. "We were going to go hunting in the Meadow and I thought we should bring someone along. Would you like to come?"

Rainbreeze stood up, shaking her fur out. "Sure. I have nothing else to do." As the cats made their way out of camp, she added, "We will have to watch out for rain; it smells like it's going to soon."

"We should watch out for you then." Lightningpaw teased.

Bluefire cuffed him gently over his ear. "At least she can't strike cats."

"That's not my fault."

Rainbreeze led the way down the slope. Halfway down, she felt a blast of wind, bringing along raindrops. She blinked the water from her eyes and continued on. The stone under her paws began to get slippery with each step and she pressed herself against the wall to stay as far away from the edge as possible.

Suddenly there was a frightened yowl from Lightningpaw. Rainbreeze spun around to see what happened. Lightningpaw was half off the path, clawing at the ground, but there was no purchase available and he was steadily sliding away, his claws leaving long, white scratches in the rock. Far below was the ground, very rocky from the pebbles that had fallen over the seasons; one fall would result in certain death for whoever or whatever fell.

Rainbreeze and Bluefire leapt toward him in the same heartbeat. Rainbreeze grabbed the scruff of his neck while Bluefire latched her claws in his shoulder. The she-cats managed to drag him back to safety and they sat down, panting from effort.

"What were you doing?" Rainbreeze hissed. "We almost lost you!" _I almost lost you!_

Lightningpaw flinched. "I slipped. I didn't mean to fall."

Bluefire sighed, her fur flattening. "Next time stay pressed against the wall. You'll be safe there. Now let's go to the Meadow." The older warrior took the lead, her tail held high. Lightningpaw went next while Rainbreeze took the back this time. She flattened her ears again the water and pressed on. She was kind of relieved when they reached the bottom, as there was no more hazardous falls, thought there was plenty of mud in the spots by the water. Rainbreeze wrinkled her nose in disgust as the cold, slimy brown substance soaked into her leg and belly fur. "Ugh. I'll never be clean again." She muttered.

The three cats walked along the shore. The Twolegplace gleamed faintly from across the waters, the light distorted by the rain. Despite the cold wet from the rain, the air was oddly warm, and little traces of steam rose from the rocks and leaves. Rainbreeze glanced at the Badger Rock when they went past it. She recalled her final assessment, when she buried prey by it shortly before rescuing Petalpaw. _Those were the days. . . ._ She glanced at Lightningpaw, who had seen a young thrush and was creeping up on it. _But in those days Lightningpaw was still a kittypet. In those days I broke the rules like my - like Silverfeather and Applefern did._

Lightningpaw leapt onto the ledge and slammed his forepaws down on the bird's spine, killing it instantly. He brought it down and brought it along so that it wouldn't get muddy. When they reached the Meadow, Rainbreeze meowed, "I'm going to go fishing. I'm already soaked, so it won't hurt."

"Don't drown."

"I won't." Rainbreeze walked over to the Half-bridge, the best place to fish when it wasn't overrun by Twolegs. She went to the very edge and peered into the water, but the raindrops made it nigh impossible to see anything. She took a deep breath and ducked under, the cold water wrapping around her comfortingly like Wildflower used to do when she was a kit. She opened her eyes to dim light. The rain looked beautiful from underwater as it made tiny dents on the surface, the ripples intercepting each other.

For a moment, Rainbreeze floated there, watching it. Then she swam toward the edge of the lake where a bass was lurking, back to her. Her paws landed on the sand and she crept through the weeds as to not disturb it. Then she struck, grabbing it behind the neck where the gills were. It thrashed wildly as she paddled to the surface. She climbed onto the bank and snapped the fish's neck. She set it down on the wood and went down again. By the end of the fishing trip, she had caught another bass and a minnow, which she accidentally stepped on. She dragged the fresh-kill over to the Meadow.

Lightningpaw was chasing a rabbit, his legs pumping as he disappeared over the rise. Bluefire was watching over the thrush, a mouse, and a baby squirrel under the shelter of a tree, tail curled around her legs. She looked at Rainbreeze's haul, her amber eyes widening. "Wow. Impressive."

"Thanks." Rainbreeze set the fresh-kill down. "Want to share the minnow?"

Bluefire shook her head. "Nah. I'm not much of a fan of fish." Rainbreeze shrugged and took a bite, the flavor of the water singing on her tongue. Bluefire continued, "Lightningpaw is a great fighter, but he can work on his hunting. So far all he's caught is the thrush."

Rainbreeze chewed on a bone. "Maybe tomorrow or when it stops raining I could take him out and teach him a few things."

"That's a great idea."

Lightningpaw returned emptypawed, his fur soaked, streaked with dirt, and head drooping. "I'm sorry. It ducked down a hole and when I tried to go after it, I almost got stuck." His eyes clouded with jealousy as he took in Rainbreeze's catch.

The dark gray and white she-cat licked his shoulder. "It's okay. You'll get better, I promise. Now let's take this prey back to camp."

Rainbreeze picked the bigger bass and the baby squirrel in her jaws, then started back to the camp. She went up a different route than the slope, not wanting to risk any cat's safety on the treacherous precipice. It took longer because they had to follow a path that went in a zigzag pattern up the hill, but there were enough footings on the dirt to keep anyone from slipping off. They went through the Tunnel and back into camp.

The camp seemed deserted, though many eyes peered at them as they dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile. Bluefire went to the warriors' den, Lightningpaw to the apprentices' den, but Rainbreeze went back outside to find a good place to show Lightningpaw how to hunt. She went toward the Mossy Tree in the hopes of finding a sheltered place.

She went down the zigzag way as it was closer to the giant tree. She went up the next hill, where the silhouette of the Mossy Tree was. The scent of wet leaves and moss hit her nostrils. Rainbreeze paused and started washing her fur to dry it off and try getting the mud off.

A new scent hit her nose and Rainbreeze stopped, ears pricked. She recognized that it was the scent of Dustclaw. _Maybe I should see if he knows any places._ She went down the other side and started following it, getting soaked again. She stopped under some bracken. Dustclaw's brown pelt was visible a few tree-lengths away. And so was Moonfrost's. Their conversation could be heard from where Rainbreeze was.

"I told you, Moonfrost, I only like you as a friend. Nothing else."

"But we're so perfect together. Our kits would be stunning! Aren't I a better choice than that wretched mystery? Speaking of which, you shouldn't talk to her anymore." She stiffened. _How dare Moonfrost challenge me, or try to tell Dustclaw what to do!_

"Rainbreeze? She's my best friend. Besides, you can't tell me what to do. My decision is final." Dustclaw started walking away.

Moonfrost snarled, "If I can't have you, no one can!" She jumped onto Dustclaw's back, biting down. He crumpled to the ground, bleeding. It took Rainbreeze a moment to realize what happen. When she did, she did one thing.

She fled.

* * *

><p><strong>Question: What do you think just happened? (Best guess.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FrostClan:<strong>

Leader: Froststar - very pale gray tom with green eyes

Deputy: Applefern - dark gray and white tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Seedfoot - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Petalpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Crowwing - black she-cat with yellow eyes

Stripepelt - light brown she-cat with darker stripes and amber eyes

Grassclaw - brown and ginger tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Whitefur - white tom with amber eyes

Weaselfang - bright ginger she-cat with a white paw and green eyes (Ravenfur, Riverstone, Petalpaw, and Flamepaw's mother, Whitefur's mate)

Goldengaze - white tom with gold eyes

Clawscar - brown tabby tom with a scarred pelt and a single yellow eye

Breezestorm - ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Bluefire - blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Lightningpaw - ginger tom with white streaks and yellow eyes

Riverstone - black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenfur - black tom with amber eyes

Rainbreeze - dark gray she-cat with white patches and green eyes

Moonfrost - silver she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Apprentice, Flamepaw - ginger tom with white specks

Cloudscar - white tom with green eyes and a scarred pelt

Queens:

Wildflower - silver tabby she-cat she-cat with blue eyes (Foster mother of Rainbreeze, mother of Cloudscar and Moonfrost, Clawscar's mate, expecting kits)

Greengaze - brown and white she-cat with green eyes (Goldengaze's mate, mother of Smokekit)

Kits:

Smokekit - very pale gray tom with gray eyes

Elders:

Singingbreeze - old tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes

Thundergrowl - ginger tom with amber eyes and white flecks

Silverfeather - pale silver she-cat with blue eyes


	11. Confessing the Lies

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Rainbreeze pelted through the forest, her fur bristling as she went as fast as she could back to the lake. Her sight was blurry from the tears that filled her eyes. <em>Moonfrost killed Dustclaw!<em> In her mind, she could hear huge paws following her and she almost expected those paws to crash into her and crush her spine.

That didn't happen. Instead the ground disappeared from under her paws. She realized too late that she had ran straight off the edge of the land and was falling down onto the hard earth below. As she fell, her last thought before she hit the ground was, _If this doesn't kill me, Moonfrost will._

* * *

><p>Moonfrost watched Rainbreeze run away, completely aware of her the entire time. <em>I will have to deal with her later, but first I'll make her and Silverfeather suffer. I'll start with getting rid of a certain gray tom.<em> She wiped her scent off Dustclaw's body, the rain would take care of the rest, and pulled her fur from his claws. After giving herself a few scratches that would seem like they were caused by thorns, she licked Applefern's fur between his claws, made sure his scent hung in the air, and grabbed Dustclaw's scruff, starting the trek back to camp.

As she padded by the Mossy Tree, she reflected over what she had done. _I killed Dustclaw, my love, but he didn't love me back._ She felt a very small tinge of regret, but pushed it away. _His life is a small price to pay for complete revenge. I'm sure he'll understand eventually. Everyone will understand why I deserve revenge._

A new voice came in her head. _You deserve revenge against that filthy blooded rogue, Rainbreeze. She made Wildflower love her more than she ever loved you. She got Froststar as a mentor and you got the treacherous deputy, Applefern. That's not fair._

_I know!_ Moonfrost thought. _She always gets what _I_ deserve. She's even more respected than I am, and she's not even supposed to exist._

The ferns rustled in front of Moonfrost. At first she thought it was just from the rain, which showed no sign of letting up anytime soon, but then three cats emerged from it. To her relief, Applefern and Rainbreeze weren't part of it. _That would just be bad._

Breezestorm, the cat in the lead, stared in horror at Dustclaw's limp, brown body, Riverstone and Whitefur behind him. "Moonfrost, what happened?"

"He was attacked. I'll tell the rest once we return to camp."

Riverstone and Whitefur picked the body up. Moonfrost let her head and tail droop in pretend sadness and tiredness when in all reality, she was planning. _Once Applefern is gone, Froststar will appoint a new deputy, and I'm exactly what he wants in one. If he picks someone else, I'll simply get rid of them. Then to eliminate Rainbreeze. . . . I want it to be painful, but not give away any evidence or even suggestions that it was me. I'll look ways over later. First I have a deputy to frame._

When they entered the camp, every cat sniffed around at the scent of blood. Moonfrost let herself sag more as she realized that Applefern was here, but his daughter wasn't. _That'll make it so much easier._

Crowwing jumped to her paws as she saw her son's body clearly. She wailed and ran to his side, pushing her nose into his cold, wet fur. She looked up, her eyes full of grief and murderous rage. "Who did this?! I'll tear them apart!"

"We were hunting." Moonfrost rasped, sitting down. She forced horror into her voice and sorrow into her gaze. "The car appeared out of nowhere. Dustclaw pushed me into a bramble thicket to protect me, but the cat killed him mercilessly. I was barely able to escape. Rainbreeze was also there, but she fled when Dustclaw told her to. She went toward the cliffs." _Hopefully she fell._

"But who was the cat?"

"It was," she paused for a heartbeat for dramatic effect, "Applefern."

The deputy's eyes widened in shock. "What -"

"You killed my son, you heap of fox-dung!" Crowwing snarled, flinging herself at him. Her eyes were slits, filled with hatred and fury. Applefern backed away from the angry she-cat, but his age limited his speed and agility; she easily sliced her claws through his flesh.

Froststar nudged Crowwing away from the bleeding cat. Moonfrost smirked when she saw Silverfeather lashing her tail, it in anxiety, not anger. "Applefern, you know the punishment for murder."

"But I didn't -"

Moonfrost quickly interrupted before he could ruin her plan. "Don't you dare deny it! I saw you with my own eyes! You enjoyed killing Dustclaw, and it wasn't even a fair fight!"

Applefern narrowed his yellow eyes at her, but before he could say another word, Froststar dug his claws into his neck. The gray leader snarled, "I trusted you for season-cycles, and then you killed my son. May your soul rot in the Dark Forest."

Applefern choked on his own blood, gasping for breath. He managed to gasp one word before he fell limp, red liquid pooling around him. Froststar growled, "Breezestorm, go bury him. No elders need to be present. Moonfrost, go see Seedfoot about those scratches."

* * *

><p>Rainbreeze pressed her paws to her head, groaning. Her head throbbed painfully as she opened her eyes. <em>What happened?<em> She sat up, shaking sand and dust from her fur. Then she remembered.

_Dustclaw is dead. Moonfrost killed him. Now she might kill me. But what did she have to gain from it?_

She just stayed there, cleaning dried blood from the side of her head. The sun started to set when the warrior scented something. Cat, and FrostClan. She sprang to her paws, claws out. If it was Moonfrost coming to finish the job, she wasn't going down without a fight, no matter her current state. A silver shape appeared from the top of the cliff before vanishing back into the undergrowth.

At first Rainbreeze was confused, but then she realized whoever was up there was coming down by the path nearby. She didn't have the strength or coordination fight anyone off. She took a step back, hissing as raw agony burned up her leg. She flattened her ears, waiting for the thing to come down the pathway. She relaxed only slightly as Silverfeather came into view. "Rainbreeze, you're okay!"

"Not really." Rainbreeze felt hesitant to tell her mother what had happened. As much as she tried to bury it, she still loved her.

Silverfeather licked her face. Rainbreeze winced as her tongue rasped over her cut. "We have to go back to camp. Something awful happened: Dustclaw was killed by Applefern."

"What?" Rainbreeze had expected Moonfrost to lie and say someone else killed Dustclaw, but she expected it would be her._ Why did she choose Applefern?_

"According to Moonfrost the three of you were hunting and Applefern came from nowhere. Dustclaw shoved Moonfrost in a bush and told you to run before he was killed." Silverfeather's eyes clouded. "Froststar executed him himself and named Goldengaze as deputy."

Rainbreeze sat down heavily, staring at the scarlet water. _Applefern is dead. First my siblings, then Applefern._ Grief made her throat tighten and she meowed, "Let's go home." She was too sad now to even bother trying to tell Froststar about Moonfrost, at least right then. Silverfeather pressed herself against her daughter and the two began the walk home to an unstable camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Question: Do you think Moonfrost is evil?<strong>

**My answer: I personally think she's letting her jealousy get the best of her, but don't take my word for it.**

**Also: the reason they listened to Moonfrost is because she has a reputation for being very credible. Anyone else find that ironic?**

* * *

><p><strong>FrostClan:<strong>

Leader: Froststar - very pale gray tom with green eyes

Deputy: Goldengaze - white tom with gold eyes

Medicine cat: Seedfoot - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Petalpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Crowwing - black she-cat with yellow eyes

Stripepelt - light brown she-cat with darker stripes and amber eyes

Grassclaw - brown and ginger tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Whitefur - white tom with amber eyes

Weaselfang - bright ginger she-cat with a white paw and green eyes

Clawscar - brown tabby tom with a scarred pelt and a single yellow eye

Breezestorm - ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Bluefire - blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Lightningpaw - ginger tom with white streaks and yellow eyes

Riverstone - black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenfur - black tom with amber eyes

Rainbreeze - dark gray she-cat with white patches and green eyes

Moonfrost - silver she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Apprentice, Flamepaw - ginger tom with white specks

Cloudscar - white tom with green eyes and a scarred pelt

Queens:

Wildflower - silver tabby she-cat she-cat with blue eyes (Foster mother of Rainbreeze, mother of Cloudscar and Moonfrost, Clawscar's mate, expecting kits)

Greengaze - brown and white she-cat with green eyes (Goldengaze's mate, mother of Smokekit)

Kits:

Smokekit - very pale gray tom with gray eyes

Elders:

Singingbreeze - old tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes

Thundergrowl - ginger tom with amber eyes and white flecks

Silverfeather - pale silver she-cat with blue eyes


	12. Pondering

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Reviews:**

**Crystalstar of CrystalClan - Don't worry. I've had this plan since the beginning. Dustclaw's destiny was to die. That sounded worse than in my head, didn't it?**

**Stormthatwhirlsthroughheart - Pretty much. Nice summary. And I like writing evil cats for some reason.**

**Blue Artkitty - Thanks again for your reviews; they really mean a lot. And yes, more like six words. :D**

**EradrinSkyleaf - I do, too. So why is she still alive, you may ask? Well you'll find out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Moonfrost's POV:<strong>

Slimy moss squished under large, silver paws. Fog swirled around the she-cat, her black stripes the only thing that blended in with the shadows all around her. She gazed around, her fur prickling with unease. Through all this, however, she felt like she was meant to be here.

As the cat crept deeper into the dank, dreary, and very depressing forest, a pair of yellow eyes appeared behind her. Those eyes were attached to a ginger tom, or perhaps he was attached to the yellow eyes. The tom followed the silver cat, undetected in the mist and darkness. Eventually she realized someone was behind her and spun around, claws unsheathed. "Who are you?"

"I am the only cat who understands you, Moonfrost." The tom purred, his voice as smooth as water. His yellow eyes gleamed with an emotion Moonfrost couldn't distinguish. "My name is Redfang. I used to live in RiverClan. I was Beechstar's loyal deputy until Frost, excuse me, Froststorm, came along. Beechstar gave the rogue a warrior name even though he said he would leave eventually. From that point, I became nothing." His voice carried a growl now. "One night we were hunting. I attempted to end him so I would have my place back, but Froststorm won. Since then I vowed to get my revenge, but I must wait for now."

"I could help you."

Redfang shook his head. "I'm here to help you get your revenge. You will join me here when you pass, the place where only the best cats go. I can teach you some moves that will make revenge so much easier. Would you like to learn?" Moonfrost nodded vigorously. "Good, now follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbreeze's POV:<strong>

Rainbreeze hobbled into the medicine den. Though it was nighttime by now, Seedfoot was still up. The tortoiseshell looked up from her herbs. "Rainbreeze, you're finally home. Moonfrost said that you ran off after Applefern attacked."

"I fell. My head and foreleg hurts." Rainbreeze didn't bother telling her the truth; she ached too much anyway.

Seedfoot parted the fur on the side of the warrior's head. "Just a cut, but just in case, I want you to tell me how many rocks is on that ledge."

Rainbreeze quickly counted the rocks. "Uh, four?"

"Good. You don't have a concussion. Now let me check your leg." Seedfoot nosed at her injured leg. Rainbreeze flinched away as her cold nose touched her leg. "It's only wrenched. I'll be right back with some coltsfoot."

Rainbreeze sank into a nest made of soft moss and bracken. _Guess I won't be able to show Lightningpaw some hunting tricks for a while._ She moved onto her side to take the pressure off her injured leg and stared at the wall, thinking._ If Moonfrost framed Applefern for Dustclaw's murder, she must be aiming for deputyship, and what a nightmare that will be. But she didn't become deputy, Goldengaze did. I wonder if she's had enough._ Rainbreeze shook her head and closed her eyes. _Of course she hasn't. She never does._

She probably drifted off to sleep because the next thing she knew, the coltsfoot pulp sort of appeared on her leg and the sun was up. She stretched, wincing at the pain in her wrenched leg, and sat up. The sunlight dappled her pelt like the leaves on the ground. Petalpaw was eating a bass just a fox-length away, her fur glowing in the light. When she saw Rainbreeze is awake, she flicked her ear. "Hungry?"

Rainbreeze's belly growled as she tried to recall the last meal she had eaten. "Very much so." She made he way over to the apprentice and settled down. "So how's the training?"

Petalpaw's eyes were bright as she answered, "Great. I know some of the herbs already."

"Tell me what your know." Rainbreeze took a bite; the fresh-kill flavor singing on her tongue.

Petalpaw screwed her eyes as she tried to remember everything. "Catmint for Greencough, tansy for Whitecough, yarrow and nettle seeds to expel poison, marigold, dock, and horsetail for infection, cobwebs for bleeding, borage for fever and helps a queen's milk, and poppy seeds for pain."

Rainbreeze nodded, smiling. "Not bad for a cat who recently became an apprentice. Have you been studying before?"

"No." Petalpaw then glanced sheepishly at her paws. "Well, maybe a little. Yeah, I did."

Rainbreeze licked her shoulder. "All that means is you'll learn them faster. Nothing to be ashamed of."

The two finished the mouse. Petalpaw went to check on the herbs while Rainbreeze moved to the main part of camp. The ground was still soggy from the rainfall the day before, though a dark red stain was still slightly visible. She didn't need to have seen it to know that was where Applefern died, killed for a crime he didn't commit. She limped to where Lightningpaw was sleeping in the sun. "Good morning."

"I'm awake, Bluefire!" His eyes snapped open and he scrambled to his paws. He blinked as if trying to see if she was a dream. "Rainbreeze, you're back!" He pressed his muzzle to her forehead. "Moonfrost said you ran off after Dustclaw -"

Rainbreeze snorted. "That's not what happened. It was -"

"Nice to see you again." Moonfrost came out of thin air, nudging the smaller warrior with enough force to make her stumble. "Heard you had a fall."

Rainbreeze glared up at Moonfrost's eyes that were as cold and distant as her name, which is to say, much like a frozen rock. They seemed to say, Tell and you will pay the ultimate price. The dark gray and white she-cat suddenly knew that the monster standing in front of her knew her secret, which was a major reason in framing Applefern. She would go for another cat she cared about. She put as much hate and loathing as she could into her green eyes, completely directed at the murderer, and turned her attention back to Lightningpaw, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Want to go hunting?"

"I'm not sure you can." He glanced at her leg, covered in green slime.

Rainbreeze flicked his ear with her tail. "I'm just going to give you tips and stuff while you hunt."

Moonfrost meowed, almost growled, "I'll come."

"No!" Rainbreeze whirled on Moonfrost, teeth bared. "Just us. We don't need dead weight."

Moonfrost narrowed her eyes at the threat in that single phrase. She huffed and turned away, nose and tail high. "The two rogues aren't worth my time anyway."

Lightningpaw cocked his head in confusion. "What was that about?" He asked as they made their way to the Tunnel.

"I'll explain in a minute." Rainbreeze checked to make sure Moonfrost wasn't following them before ducking into the Tunnel. She hobbled as fast as she could away from the camp and almost jumped into a clump of damp ferns. Lightningpaw entered the cramped space and Rainbreeze whispered, "You remember Dustclaw, how he was killed yesterday?" Lightningpaw nodded and Rainbreeze continued in a lower voice, "Applefern didn't kill him. Moonfrost did."

Two yellow eyes widened. "Wh -"

"Sh!" She checked again, ears pricked. "Moonfrost can't know I told you or she'll kill you. I think she's planning a way to get rid of me already, I won't risk anyone else."

The apprentice dug his claws into a fern frond. "We have to tell Froststar. Moonfrost has to get punished for this."

"Froststar won't listen to us. Moonfrost is more credible to him, besides, I hit my head yesterday when I fell, and Moonfrost would use that as an excuse." Rainbreeze stepped out of the ferns. "Now let's get to hunting."

* * *

><p>They returned to camp at sunset with three fish, a rabbit, and a few voles, all caught by Lightningpaw. He had taken all Rainbreeze's tips seriously and had improved greatly in his hunting skills. Bluefire came over as they were putting the catch on the pile. "Did you catch most of that with three legs, Rainbreeze?"<p>

"Actually, Lightningpaw caught it all. I just gave him the tips."

"Did he now?" Froststar flicked his ears from where he was trying to coax Crowwing into eating a thrush. "Bluefire, could you come over here?"

As Bluefire padded to the FrostClan leader, Seedfoot ran over. "Rainbreeze, I hope you didn't go hunting. If you did, I'm going to have to confine you to the medicine den.

The warrior sat back, licking her leg. "I didn't. I watched Lightningpaw hunt while giving him some hints."

"Still, you need to stay put. No leaving this camp for a quarter-moon."

Rainbreeze muttered something under her breath and nodded. Seedfoot narrowed her eyes and went through the Tunnel, to hunt for herbs most likely. Lightningpaw pulled out a pike and gave it to her. "Without you, I wouldn't have caught this. You have it."

"Thanks, but I'm not too hungry. I'll take a vole instead."

"Okay." Lightningpaw took the pike for himself and tossed her a vole, so fresh it was still warm. She crunched into the delicious prey, the forest tang richer in land fresh-kill. The rest of the Clan came out to share. Rainbreeze caught sight of Thundergrowl nudging his sister, Silverfeather, outside. _Hmm, I never really thought about how Thundergrowl is my uncle, and he is Wildflower's father, so Moonfrost and I are related. I guess she knows that, though I highly doubt she thinks of me any higher._

Rainbreeze gnawed on a bone as the last hunting patrol returned, Cloudscar carrying a ferret, a delicacy around here. It was probably a Twoleg's pet that got loose. "Nice catch, Cloudscar."

The white warrior beamed. "Thanks, Rainbreeze." The dark gray and white she-cat smiled a little. It was the first time he had referred to her by her actual name._ Seems like he's maturing._

Bluefire returned, whispered something in Lightningpaw's ear, and went to the warriors' den. Lightningpaw's eyes gleamed with excitement and nervousness. "Rainbreeze, Bluefire says I'm going to be having my final assessment tomorrow."

"I know you'll do fine." She rubbed her cheek against his. "My guess is your name will be Lightningheart."

Lightningpaw shrugged and licked a paw. "Maybe Lightningrain after you."

"That's like calling me Rainwater. I want you to have your own name, not mixed with my name."

"I guess Lightningstorm would do."

Rainbreeze rolled her eyes. _Some cats never learn._

* * *

><p><strong>Question: What that do you think of Froststar?<strong>


	13. Snowy Hearts

**I don't own Warriors.**

**EradrinSkyleaf - Don't we all want to kill her.**

**Stormthatwhirlsthroughheart - Froststar is a tom, but I would agree with that, but he is old, and you know what age does to leaders. Take Bluestar for example. . . .**

**zzflk123 - Hawkfrost really is cute when drawn, isn't he? And Froststar is kind of old.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbreeze's POV:<strong>

"Lightningpaw, you will be known as Lightningflame. We welcome you as a warrior of FrostClan."

Rainbreeze smiled as Lightningflame licked Froststar's shoulder. He had passed his final assessment, but his ceremony had to but put off due to a sudden case of Greencough that took one of Froststar's lives. The former kittypet had didn't even look like a kittypet anymore. The scent of Twolegs had long since faded and his coat was sleek from the prey, though the fresh-kill was scarce and skinny this late in Leaf-fall. It had snowed several times, but none of them had stuck.

Rainbreeze's leg had healed in the four days since Dustclaw's death, although her mind hadn't. She still had nightmares about cruel claws tearing through brown fur, Dustclaw screeching for help as his life bled out onto the dead leaves, a deep voice urging a cat to fight harder, bite deeper, draw more blood.

Cats gathered around the newly-named warrior, murmuring their congratulations. Rainbreeze waited at the back for the rest of the Clan to go back to their duties so she wouldn't have to fight them. Lightningflame was basking in the warmth of their praise. When they moved away, she padded forward. "Good work, Lightningflame and not Lightningrain or Lightningstorm."

"Why thank you, my dear Rainbreeze." Though his tone was light, she still felt heat built up under her pelt. Lightningflame ducked his head, sensing he said something wrong. "Sorry."

Rainbreeze glanced at the frozen ground. "It's okay. Want to go hunting?"

"Alone or with another cat?"

"Another cat, I think, just in case of a badger." She really wanted to say, _In case Moonfrost attacks,_ but the silver warrior wasn't too far away and most definitely in earshot.

Lightningflame winked in understanding and glanced over at Riverstone. "Hey, Riverstone, want to come on a hunt?"

"Sure." The black and white she-cat meowed. "Could I bring Weaselfang?"

"Of course."

As Riverstone padded away to find her mother, Rainbreeze and Lightningflame waited under the Tree. She glanced at the sky. "Looks like snow tonight."

"Maybe it will stay. It's not right for it to still look like this and it's almost Leaf-bare." He glanced at her. "It will make hunting harder."

Rainbreeze flicked an ear. "Hunting's hard enough already. At least snow makes prey leave a trail."

"Fair point."

Riverstone returned with Weaselfang. The ginger warrior smiled. "Where should we go hunting?"

* * *

><p><strong>Redfang's POV:<strong>

Redfang narrowed his eyes as he stared into a brackish pool of dirty, stagnant water. His yellow eyes were slits as a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a sturdy build gradually appeared. "You made a great mistake by allowing Frost to have a warrior name, Beechstar. Now that wretched rogue is going to pay for taking everything away." Froststar's shape took her place. With a snarl, the Dark Forest cat slashed his claws across the image, shredding it.

"You ruined everything!" Redfang hissed, fur bristling. "Now I'm going to take everything from you! You already lost your son. I'll have to get rid of that little warrior who witnessed Moonfrost killing him, but then you'll lose your precious mate. Then I'll make sure you lose each life slowly, painfully."

"Stop your mumbling, you youngster." He spun around as a new voice snapped at him. A faded brown tabby she-cat was growling at him from under a bush. "I'm trying to sleep and I can't do that when you throw a temper tantrum like a kit."

Redfang dipped his head. "Pardon me, Brownstripe. Just planning revenge."

"Aren't we all? You don't see the others whining about it." Redfang curled his lip, but didn't move; Brownstripe wasn't quite finished. "At least wait until I'm completely gone before complaining."

Redfang flexed his claws. "I could help with that."

"No. I'll go in my own time. You will, too, if you don't do something stupid." She scented the air. "Your apprentice is here."

At that moment, a voice drifted through the trees. "Redfang, are you here?" He straightened up and went over toward Moonfrost's voice, disappearing into the fog.

* * *

><p><em>Rainbreeze's POV:<em>

Rainbreeze watched as huge snowflakes fell from the sky, covering the ground in white balls like the cottonwood tree puffs that she had loved to play with as a kit; it was the first snowfall that was sticking. She had recently returned from the hunting patrol; they caught a stoat and a few mice, not too bad for this time of year.

Smokekit, the only kit in the Clan currently, was chasing the fluffy white spots as they rapidly grew larger, his fur speckled with plenty already. Rainbreeze considered what it would be like to mentor an apprentice. Doubt I'll be chosen to mentor Smokekit. _There are other qualified cats. Besides, he still has moons before he can be an apprentice._

When the snow stared turning her fur more white than gray, she shook it off and retreated into the warriors' den. Moonfrost, Goldengaze, and Lightningflame were already inside, asleep. Rainbreeze circled three times and curled up in her own nest, which wasn't too close to the edge of the den.

As Rainbreeze drifted into the warmth of sleep, bright light, almost like the sun, appeared in front of her. Four star-specked shapes walked out of it, followed by four larger ones. They were Shadekit, Lightkit, Mousekit, Quietkit, Amberfrost, Dustclaw, Mossyfur, and Applefern. In a single voice that sounded like all of them talking, though none of them opened their mouths, it said, "We need you, Rainbreeze. We need you."

"I know, but I don't know what to do!" Rainbreeze replied.

As if she hadn't spoken, the StarClan cats continued, "We need you, Rainbreeze. Blow away the cold moon. Always beware the cold moon. Never trust the cold moon."

Rainbreeze bushed her fur out. "I don't know how! I need your help." All they did was continue chanting those same lines, closing around her, eyes filled with hope. Then they stopped. Applefern raised his tail and meowed, "The cold moon strikes against the innocent bird and gaze of gold, ready to get power."

"Rainbreeze, wake up." Green eyes snapped open at Lightningflame's voice, meeting his worried yellow ones. "Are you okay? You were writhing around, and saying something about how the moon is cold. Are you okay?"

Rainbreeze scrambled to her paws, moss sticking to her fur. "Where's Moonfrost?"

Lightningflame cocked his head. "On patrol with Crowwing and Goldengaze. Why do you ask?"

"Because -" A horrible screeching sound cut her off. They darted into the main part of camp where a bloodied Moonfrost was huddled, surrounded by the rest of the Clan.

"They're dead!" Moonfrost wailed. "A dog attacked us by the border with the Twolegplace and killed Crowwing and Goldengaze, tearing them apart! I tried to help them" Rainbreeze narrowed her eyes. Under the sorrow, she could hear a faint smugness. _She killed them. I can tell._

Froststar was pacing, his tail lashing. "It's too soon to choose a new deputy, and too soon for me to lose anyone else. But, it must be done again." The pale gray tom climbed up the Tree. He didn't have to gather the Clan, as they were already there. "Cats of FrostClan, it is my deepest regret to inform you of the losses of Goldengaze and Crowwing." Smokekit, Goldengaze's son, wailed, his mother trying in vain to comfort him. "I say these words before StarClan, that they may hear and approve my choice. Moonfrost, you will be the new deputy of FrostClan."

* * *

><p><strong>No swearing in reviews, please. Assuming this chapter tempts some to do that.<strong>

**Question: Do you think Moonfrost is smart for coming up with such a plan?**

* * *

><p><strong>FrostClan:<strong>

Leader: Froststar - very pale gray tom with green eyes

Deputy: Moonfrost - silver she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

Apprentice, Flamepaw - ginger tom with white specks

Medicine cat: Seedfoot - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Petalpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Stripepelt - light brown she-cat with darker stripes and amber eyes

Grassclaw - brown and ginger tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Whitefur - white tom with amber eyes

Weaselfang - bright ginger she-cat with a white paw and green eyes

Clawscar - brown tabby tom with a scarred pelt and a single yellow eye

Breezestorm - ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Bluefire - blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Riverstone - black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenfur - black tom with amber eyes

Rainbreeze - dark gray she-cat with white patches and green eyes

Cloudscar - white tom with green eyes and a scarred pelt

Lightningflame - ginger tom with white streaks and yellow eyes

Queens:

Wildflower - silver tabby she-cat she-cat with blue eyes (Foster mother of Rainbreeze, mother of Cloudscar and Moonfrost, Clawscar's mate, expecting kits)

Greengaze - brown and white she-cat with green eyes (mother of Smokekit)

Kits:

Smokekit - very pale gray tom with gray eyes

Elders:

Singingbreeze - old tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes

Thundergrowl - ginger tom with amber eyes and white flecks

Silverfeather - pale silver she-cat with blue eyes


End file.
